Fight
by kaitouahiru
Summary: An underground fighting zone, created specifically so that demons have a different outlet for fighting and killing, was Castiel's job to investigate. He didn't expect on the bartender being totally hot- nor did he expect to fight for him. AU
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An underground fighting zone, created specifically so that demons have a different outlet for fighting and killing, was Castiel's job to investigate. He didn't expect on the bartender being totally hot- nor did he expect to fight for him. AU

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>It was dark. There was blood lust in the air. Anything demonic that could be present was present. Castiel sniffed in disdain as he and Uriel made their way through the car. It wasn't hard to move through the crowd of demons. The demons made way for them- or rather, Uriel, who wasn't against making his disdain for demons known.<p>

"Uriel, this is not exactly a way to… blend in," Castiel frowned.

"Who cares?" Uriel asked. "Let these scum know whose boss. They know when we walk into the room. Go check out the bar, Castiel. Find something useful."

"Uriel, do not banish any of them," Castiel said. He was only letting Uriel give him an order because he was planning on heading towards the bar sooner or later- preferably before Uriel. There was something human and yet not among all the demons. Castiel made his way to the bar.

"I was wondering when the angel patrol would get down here. Demons have been talking about it like its Armageddon," the bartender said. "So what can I get you?"

Castiel didn't process the words being said to him. He was too busy checking out the bartender. Short blonde hair in a military haircut, strong muscles, built, green eyes, and a blindingly bright soul. Castiel stared at the man until he cleared his throat, trying to get his attention.

"Dude, I get that I'm hot and all and that you've been up in the clouds a little too long, but blinking is a good thing," he said.

"What's your name?" Castiel asked.

"Dean," he said. "Who the hell are you, Mr. Halo Patrol?" There it was again- "Mr. Halo Patrol." After Michael had given the order, angels had gone to Earth to rid it of its overly high population of demons. After doing that job, angels had still remained on Earth, in their vessels. The slang term for angels was the halo patrol. Castiel heard the term a lot but he never really cared for it.

"My name is Castiel," Castiel answered. "You're a human."

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean rolled his eyes. "Come on, do you actually drink or are you angel laws going to stop you?"

"Tequila, straight," Castiel said. "And leave the bottle."

"Straight?" Dean gaped. "_Straight_? Do you even know what you're ordering?" Castiel looked at Dean amused.

"I guess we'll find out," Castiel said.

"Alright. Don't blame me if some demon decides to kick your ass," Dean said, pouring the shot in front of him.

"Why aren't you possessed?" Castiel asked. Dean glanced around and pulled his shirt down, revealing a tattoo before quickly covering it up again.

"Demons think I've got demon blood in me or something," Dean shrugged. "They don't know I have one." Castiel nodded. The human was smart.

"What are you doing here?"

"None of your business," Dean said. "What are you doing here?"

"We believe that one of the demons here is killing humans," Castiel said. "My partner and I are here to find out who it is." Dean raised an eyebrow and poured him another shot of tequila. Castiel downed the shot and allowed Dean to think the alcohol was affecting him more than it was.

"Yeah, well, good luck with that," Dean snorted, turning his back towards him to go serve another customer.

"Oh, Dean," a voice said next to Castiel as the angel downed another shot. Dean tensed and Castiel noticed, putting the shot glass down.

"Alistair," Dean said. "What can I get for you?"

"Think you'll be interested in visiting my bed tonight?" Alistair asked.

"You ask me the same thing every night and every night I tell you the same thing- no," Dean said dismissively. "Now what _drink _can I get for you?"

"A beer," Alistair said. "Such a shame, Dean, you'd be so pretty in-"

"I believe that he said he did not wish for your company," Castiel snapped. Dean's attention turned towards him and so did Alistair's. The demon glared at him, eyes flashing white.

"And who are you?" Alistair demanded.

"Cas, ease up on the drinks," Dean ordered, taking the shot Castiel had poured for himself away. Castiel didn't blink an eye as he turned to face Alistair.

"My name is Castiel," he said. Alistair's eyes lit up in recognition.

"You're an angel," Alistair scowled.

"And you're a demon," Castiel said simply.

"Well, Mr. Halo Patrol, how about you and me go for a little one on one?" Alistair asked.

"Oh?" Castiel asked.

"Stakes being the human," Alistair said. "You know, since you seem to be his knight in shining armor."

"Hey, I don't need someone to fight for me. I ain't a chick," Dean snapped. "Break this up. Alistair, get away from my bar."

"I accept," Castiel said and then he blinked at the words. Maybe he was a bit more drunk than he had originally believed.

"Good," Alistair smirked. "I'll sign us up, angel boy." Castiel glared after Alistair as he walked away.

"Hey, he's drunk- he's _drunk_!" Dean shouted after Alistair. "Damn it! What the hell are you thinking?" Castiel looked at Dean and Dean swallowed, taking a step backwards.

"I was thinking that I didn't want you in his bed," Castiel said.

"I can make those decisions for myself," Dean said, red marring his cheeks.

"I know," Castiel said as the announcer shouted for Alistair and "the angel boy." He began making his way to the stage. Dean cursed and jumped over the bar counter, hurrying to follow Castiel. He couldn't make his way through the crowd as Castiel could and only managed to get a front row seat to where the angel and the demon would be fighting.

"Cas, knock it off! You're drunk!" Dean snapped. "Get your ass back down here!"

"Dean, if you don't like it, then don't watch," Castiel said, shrugging off his trench coat and the suit jacket under it. He loosened the tie, taking it off over his head and throwing it on the jackets before loosening his collar.

"You crazy sonofabitch! Do you know what you're doing?" Dean demanded.

"We'll see," Castiel said.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks Nancy T., Shadow Cat17, SeraphimXII, Fallen4Cas, kyatariina, l2adiol2obot, SuperNaturalGurl32, and Geenia for reviewing!

So I made a typo in the last chapter: "Castiel sniffed in disdain as he and Uriel made their way through the car," It's supposed to be crowd. Although it'd be interesting to put this in a railroad car… Thanks Nancy T. for pointing this out!

* * *

><p><em>"You crazy sonofabitch! Do you know what you're doing?" Dean demanded.<em>

_"We'll see," Castiel said._

"Aren't you his friend or something? Get him the hell outta that ring!" Dean demanded at Uriel.

"Castiel can handle himself, mud monkey," Uriel sneered.

"The hell is wrong with you? Do you know who that is?" Dean growled.

"Oh, look, Castiel got hit," Uriel drawled. "And he should be bleeding. Shouldn't you go wipe the blood off his face? Maybe take the punch for him?" Dean opened his mouth to retort but the demons' cheers rose and Dean's voice was covered. He looked up to the match.

Castiel was evading Alastair's punches with what looked like ease. Dean supposed he shouldn't have been so surprised. Demons began taking over the human population and for awhile, it looked like they were winning. Angels came in and remedied that. The demon takeover eventual became the equivalent of the CROATOAN virus. Humans knew something had happened and there were many speculations but no one had any evidence.

Dean's personal favorite theory was the aliens, but that was beside the point.

The point was that, angels came in and wiped out most of the human's memories about the demons. The hunters of the supernatural had been allowed to keep their memories. Demons were proving hard to keep in Hell when the angels had tried to leave and so some of them stayed. They had arranged fighting rings out of Hell for demons.

The bastards loved it.

Castiel landed a punch to Alastair's gut the same time Alastair punched his face. Both angel and demon recoiled for only a moment before Castiel grabbed the demon's shoulders and kneed him.

Seeing Castiel fight, Dean felt a familiar feeling bubble up in his chest. It was the feeling that hunters often got. The rules were different now. Hunters were still needed but they weren't needed as much. The Halo Patrol had things under control for the most part. Dean wanted to hunt. He was supposed to hunt. It was in his blood… and yet here he was bartending for the things he had once hunted. But everything Dean did had a purpose lately.

Dean's hand closed around the necklace his little brother had given him years ago.

He had a purpose being here.

Dean heard Uriel curse and so he looked up, eyes widening. Alastair had Castiel on the ground and the angel was looking up at the demon. Dean cursed and tried to grab the edge of the stage in order to lift himself up. A hard hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down. Dean turned and threw a punch. Uriel's face only moved. There was no bleeding and no sign of a bruise- on Uriel. Dean cursed and held his hand close to his body.

"Leave him, mud monkey. Castiel can handle himself," Uriel said. True to Uriel's words, Castiel moved his leg and swept Alastair's feet, shifting his body weight to use his other leg to kick Alastair as he fell. He then used the right leg again to bring his foot down on Alastair's face hard in a drop kick just before he hit the ground and placed his hand on the barely conscious demon's throat.

"Come near him again… and I will finish this," Castiel snarled. He stood up and grabbed his clothes, walking off of the arena. The demons were dead silent as they watched the angel make his way towards Dean and Uriel.

"What was that you were saying about blending in?" Uriel asked as Castiel pulled on his trench coat.

"You… come with me," Dean growled, grabbing Castiel's wrist and pulling him in the direction he wanted to go. Castiel let Dean pull him through the demons and out of the large room. He pulled Castiel into one of the many hallways. The hallway was filled with rooms down it. He looked around quickly and pulled out a key, opening the door and pushing Castiel past the devil's trap.

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded.

"That was a fight," Castiel said.

"Well no shit, Sherlock!" Dean snapped. "I mean why was your drunken ass fighting it?"

"It takes more than a few shots of tequila to get me drunk, Dean," Castiel said. Dean's hands tightened into fists. The bastard had the audacity to sound smug. "What is your last name, Dean?" Dean tensed.

"What does it matter?" he asked.

"I had heard of a Dean Winchester before I arrived on Earth," Castiel said. "He was a hunter, one of the best. It is even rumored he went to Hell and back." Castiel watched Dean for any reaction. The man had his poker face on. "He killed and killed for awhile. He went on a rampage until we stepped in… then, his brother went missing first and he himself soon afterwards."

"Interesting story," Dean spat. "Can't say I've heard about him. First aid kit's in the bathroom. Patch yourself up and lock the door when you're done." Dean walked out of his room and slammed the door behind himself, leaving the angel to stare after him as he did so.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks Underworld's-Reject, .angel, Casper26, Nancy T., watergoddesskasey, Ockermuller, Shadow Cat17, BloodyEccentrik, Pilali, Fallen4Cas, firgodes7, supreme dramon, kayun, l2adiol2obot, and for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Fifteen reviews for this chapter! You spoil me!

Wow! Twenty-one reviews for this story! Thank you all so much!

This would have been out over the weekend but I couldn't log in! Sorry about that!

**If you want a deleted scene of Uriel, Castiel, and a band aid, let me know in a review or private message and I'll be sure to give it to you!**

* * *

><p>What was that? Castiel looked around Dean's room with a frown, not liking the energy pulsing in the room. It was human but not quite human- sort of like Dean's energy. The difference was that this energy was more demonic than Dean's.<p>

Castiel pressed his hand against the wall, trying to locate the source of the energy. He followed it to the far edge of Dean's room.

"_H…e…l…"_

Castiel withdrew his hand immediately, not liking the way demonic energy flooded towards him. He looked at his hand, which was slightly singed and then began healing because of his angelic powers. Castiel gave one last glance at the wall before taking his leave, making a mental note to come back and experiment.

"Where did the mud monkey go?" Uriel sneered when Castiel made his way through the crowd of demons to get back to him.

"You shouldn't call them that," Castiel frowned.

"Oh, that's what they are… savages. Just plumbing on two legs," Uriel said.

"You're close to blasphemy," Castiel warned. Uriel snorted. "Did you find out anything?"

"Yes. Your vessel makes you look weak," Uriel said and Castiel just glared at him.

"Uriel," Castiel said.

"Your bartender apparently has some voodoo magic about him. He can't be possessed. No one knows where he came from, what his last name is, or what his story is. Apparently he is 'one hell of a bartender,'" Uriel rolled his eyes. "None of the demon scum knows anything about the human murders. No, I'm sorry, that's wrong. They _know_ but they aren't talking about who's committing the murders." Castiel sighed, looking around.

"I… believe there is something more going on than meets the eye," Castiel said.

"What are you talking about?" Uriel asked. Castiel hesitated, looking around. "Let us take our leave… why don't you go say goodbye to your bartender? That demon you fought earlier might find a way to charm him into his bed before we come back." Castiel glared at his laughing partner as the angel disappeared quickly. Castiel huffed and looked around for Dean, finding him easily at the bar.

Castiel made his way towards Dean, not really noticing the way the demons parted to let him through. Dean was determinedly not looking at Castiel as he made his way towards him. Castiel was sure that, if Dean were a man to blush, he would be blushing. As it were, Dean was not a female and nor was he partial to blushing. So Castiel made his way towards Dean, not knowing what the human was thinking.

"Hello, Dean," Castiel said. Dean looked up, looking partially annoyed.

"Why the hell is there a band aid on your face? Everything else on your holy tax accountant self is healed," Dean snapped.

"If it displeases you, I can take it off," Castiel said.

"Doesn't make any difference to me," Dean snapped. "What're you still doing here? Your partner already left."

"I came to talk to you," Castiel said.

"Well here I am," Dean rolled his eyes.

"Not here," Castiel said.

"I already took my ten," Dean said.

"Ten what?" Castiel blinked. Dean shot him a look of disbelief and annoyance.

"Ten minute break," Dean said.

"Can't you take another one?" Castiel asked.

"No," Dean snapped.

"Dean," Castiel said.

"Cas," Dean said. "What?" The angel looked surprised.

"You called me Cas," Castiel said.

"I've called you Cas before," Dean said.

"No one's called me Cas before," Castiel revealed.

"Yeah, well… don't get all sappy on me. I hate that chick flick nonsense," Dean sneered. "Come on." He jumped over the bar again and grabbed Castiel by the wrist, pulling him along.

"Where are we going?" Castiel asked.

"You wanted ten minutes," Dean grunted. Castiel let Dean lead him away from the crowd. Unlike last time, the human didn't lead the angel into his room. He led him outside, into the daytime. Castiel allowed himself to look around, enjoying the beauty if his father's creation.

"You wanted to talk so talk," Dean said.

"There is something demonic-"

"There's something demonic everywhere. Did you take a look around or are your feathers getting in your eyes?" Dean smirked but it faded when Castiel shot him an annoyed look.

"There is something demonic in your living quarters," Castiel said. Dean tensed up and Castiel could instantly see the difference in the human. "You already know this."

"It's none of your business," Dean said, hands clenching into fists. "You don't know what you're dealing with!"

"Dean-" Castiel said.

"No! Just shut up! Go away!" Dean snapped. Castiel's eyes narrowed and his power began leaking out of his vessel. He took a threatening step forward and Dean took one backwards but Castiel took quick steps forward, closing the distance between Dean and himself and grabbing Dean's left arm and grabbed the lapel of his green jacket, pulling it down and then pulling his sleeve up. His hand covered the handprint burned into Dean's skin.

"Dean Winchester," Castiel growled. "Did you really think I would not recognize _you_? Your _soul_? _**I**_ pulled you out of _Hell_!"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'll tell you one thing about Cas, doesn't know how to appreciate the finer things," –Dean in My Heart Will Go On.

My thoughts on that quotes: He appreciates you just fine, Dean! Who else's inner fangirl is screaming because of Balthazar?

Thanks kayun, ..Yet, akuma-river, Pilali, watergoddesskasey, Sammy's Wolf Girl, Shadow Cat17, supreme dramon, Felicity Gibbongobbin, Fallen4Cas, kyatariina , 67impala, MK, BloodyEccentrik, firgodes7, and Underworld's-Reject for reviewing the last chaper!

41 reviews for 3 chapters! Oh, you guys spoil me! Thank you so much for reviewing!

**And I published how Dean and Castiel met for the first time after Castiel pulled Dean from Hell. It's called "Corner of First and Amistad." So technically it's the prequel. I would suggest reading that... uh, I don't know. You should probably choose for yourself because I have no idea what's better to read first. I didn't want to turn Fight into a song fic so I published it separately. **

* * *

><p><em>"Dean Winchester," Castiel growled. "Did you really think I would not recognize <em>you_? Your _soul_? __**I**__ pulled you out of _Hell!_"_

"I… you what?" Dean paled, going near white. "You're the one…" Castiel realized what he had said and he dropped Dean's arm, stepping back. "No, wait!" Dean lunged forward and grabbed Castiel's arm. Again, he wasn't fooling himself that he could actually take Castiel but he also knew Castiel could disappear within a second.

"You… I've met you before," Dean said. Castiel was staring at Dean like a deer caught in the headlights. A soft, melodic voice in his head called his attention back to Heaven, his home. Castiel's eyes hardened and he made Dean release him simply by applying slight pressure to his hands.

"I must leave," Castiel said.

"Like hell you're leaving!" Dean snarled.

"Dean," Castiel warned, displeased. "Go home." He disappeared then. Castiel remembered exactly where Dean had seen him, almost two years ago.

* * *

><p><em>"You look lost," the bartender told Castiel.<em>

_"I suppose," Castiel said._

_"Beer?" Dean asked._

_"I shouldn't,"_

_"Yeah, well, there a lot of things you shouldn't be doing," Dean answered. _

* * *

><p>"You took a long time," Uriel noted.<p>

"Dean is the man I pulled from Hell," Castiel revealed. Uriel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?" Uriel asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind," Castiel said. "He bears my mark."

"You gripped him to tight," Uriel frowned.

"He is _mine_," Castiel snapped. "Father said that I would be the one to pull him from Hell."

"Of course," Uriel said. "Are you sure you are fit to lead this mission?" Castiel glared at Uriel.

"Of course," Castiel said. "Our superiors have not questioned my… sympathies." Castiel looked at Uriel, daring him to challenge him further on the subject. When he didn't, Castiel decided to debrief Uriel on what he knew about Dean.

"Dean is not a practitioner of voodoo magic. He has a tattoo that prevents possession," Castiel revealed. Uriel raised an eyebrow.

"I thought that practice had died out after we… cleaned things up," Uriel smirked. "So this Dean of yours… he was a hunter?"

"Is," Castiel said. "I don't believe the hunter within him has died."

"The bartender… is he Dean Winchester?" Uriel asked. "_The_ Dean Winchester?"

"Yes," Castiel nodded.

"Hmm… then where is Sam Winchester?" Uriel asked.

"That, I do not know," Castiel said.

* * *

><p>Castiel appeared in Dean's room later that night, noting that it was guarded from demons but not from angels. Then again, Dean hadn't known angels existed until he was saved from the pits of Hell; let alone how to guard against them. Castiel heard the shower running and so he stood in Dean's room patiently. He didn't have to wait long because several minutes later, the shower came off and Dean walked out, in the process of wrapping a towel around himself.<p>

"Dude!" Dean protested, wrapping the towel securely around him. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Of course I have," Castiel said, a slightly annoyed tone added to his voice. Dean frowned at Castiel. "Yes?"

"I'm not going to get dressed in front of you," Dean said bluntly.

"I've seen you naked before, Dean," Castiel stated. Dean flushed.

"What?"

"I pieced you back together in Hell, Dean. Surely you did not think your body was in that condition after the hell hounds got a hold of you," Castiel raised an eyebrow. Dean looked away from Castiel, feeling a shudder down his spine at the mention of the hell hounds. He turned his back to Castiel. It was all the better he was being reminded of the hell hounds.

His towel was beginning to tent.

"Dude, next time, lead with that," Dean said. "Turn around or something. I know I'm hot and all but no peeping, Tom."

"Who is Tom?" Castiel blinked. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Just turn around," Dean said. Castiel obeyed. Dean glanced at the angel to make sure he wasn't looking before he began surfing through his drawers. A small part of him was hoping Castiel was looking but he quickly squashed that thought before it could develop.

"_H…e...l…" _Castiel turned around. Dean heard the flutter of Castiel's trench coat from the sudden movement. He turned around, fingers on his zipper and found Castiel looking at him intently.

"Dude? The hell? I said no peeping," Dean swallowed, getting nervous at how Castiel was looking at him. It was then that he realized that Castiel wasn't staring _at_ Dean but _past _Dean. "Cas?" Castiel moved past him, hand going towards the wall again. Before he could touch it, Dean grabbed his hand.

"Don't," Dean said firmly. Castiel turned towards Dean.

"Dean. Tell me what that is," Castiel ordered.

"No," Dean said.

"Dean,"

"You're not exactly being forward with the truth yourself," Dean snapped. "I want some answers."

* * *

><p><em>"How much?" Castiel asked. Dean looked up, startled.<em>

_"For the beer," Castiel clarified._

_"It's- you know what, it's on me," Dean said._

_"Thank you," Castiel hesitated and then he leaned across the bar, close enough that his lips brushed against Dean's skin as he talked. "Angels are watching over you, Dean."_

_"Wait- what did you say?" Dean demanded. "Hey!" But Castiel was already out the door._

* * *

><p>"I am not sure it is within my authority to give you the answers you want, Dean,"<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks BloodyEccentrik, kayun, Haven't Met My Angel Yet, Felicity Gibbongobbin, supreme dramon, watergoddesskasey, SuperNaturalGurl32, Sammy's Wolf Girl, Fallen4Cas, Underworld's-Reject, and Shadow Cat17 for reviewing!

Sorry Haven't Met My Angel Yet about your penname. I can't get it right for some reason. Apparently, I've done it in the last few chapters. I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Fifty-two reviews! Thank you all so much!

* * *

><p>"I am not sure it is within my authority to give you the answers you want, Dean," Castiel said.<p>

"What the hell do you mean, 'not in your power'?" Dean demanded.

"Dean-" Castiel said.

"Don't you 'Dean' me!" Dean hissed. Castiel looked away from the man he pulled out of Hell and then he sat on the bed, hands folded together in thought.

"Ask me a question and I will do my best to answer. After you ask me _one _question, I get to ask you one," Castiel said. "We will both get the answers we want in a timely manner."

"You mean like twenty questions," Dean said.

"If that is the way you wish to see it," Castiel answered. Dean looked as though he was going to debate and for a moment, Castiel thought he was. Finally, he sighed and pulled a chair in front of Castiel, straddling it from behind it.

"Fine. Why did you pull me out of Hell?" Dean asked.

"Because God commanded it," Castiel said, "and we have work for you."

"What kind of-"

"Dean. I believe it is my turn," Castiel said. "Where is your brother?"

"Not here," Dean snapped.

"Dean,"

"Cas,"

"This only works if we're honest both ways," Castiel said. Dean looked at the ground with a glare.

"I don't know where he is," Dean said. "What? I'm telling you the truth! Why would I lie to you about that?" Castiel nodded and allowed Dean to move on to the next question even though he knew Dean had some inkling of where his brother was. "Why did it take so long to pull me out of Hell?" Castiel could hear the pain hidden behind the anger.

"I do not know," Castiel said.

"Thought you said we have to be honest both ways," Dean grumbled.

"I am being honest, Dean," Castiel said. "When I got the order, I wondered the same thing myself but I promise you this- when I did finally hear of your descent into Hell, we laid siege to it." The words sent shivers down Dean's spine and he couldn't help but stare into the deep blue orbs.

"Shouldn't you know what's going on here? You know, since you're one of God's angels," Dean asked because he couldn't help but run from the moment either.

"We are no all knowing Dean," Castiel said and then paused. "I believe you skipped a turn. You have an idea of where Sam is. Where do you think he is?" Dean didn't answer. He glared at Castiel but he didn't have the chance to answer because of the demonic energy suddenly swamping the doorway. It wasn't like the energy before, this was purely demonic energy.

"They're waiting for me," Dean said. "You should go." Castiel cast a look upwards towards the ceiling.

"I can't," he frowned.

"What?" Dean startled. "You got in here so get out!" Castiel gave him an annoyed look.

"What part of can_not_ don't you understand?" Castiel asked. "Someone placed a sigil on top of your room. I have to leave out the front door."

"You can't go out there! There are at least five of them! Even for an angel, that's some tough competition," Dean said.

"Dean, hurry and get out here!" one of the demons called. Castiel frowned. He knew that the demons thought Dean was some sort of voodoo practitioner- he just hadn't thought they'd welcome him into their midst. The idea that Dean was… accepted, comfortable even, amongst demons bothered him greatly.

Imagine if those demons knew it was Dean _Winchester_ they'd been interacting with.

"Dean, where is Sam?" Castiel persisted, ignoring the pounding on the door.

"Hold on, I'm getting dressed!" Dean shouted. A chorus of "oohs" was brought up.

"Who's in Dean's bed now?" one of the demons chortled.

"Bet you Alistair finally wormed his way in!" another one shouted.

"He wishes!" Dean smirked but it was halfhearted. He'd have to find a way to get the halo patrol out.

"Come on, Dean, we want to see who's in your bed!"

"Hide," Dean urged, pushing Castiel to the bathroom but Castiel held firm.

"I am not going to hide from demons," Castiel scoffed.

"So an angel of the lord is going to let demons think he was devirginized?" Dean demanded.

"Let them draw their own conclusions," Castiel said. Dean groaned and then looked at Castiel. He gave Castiel an appraising look.

_"Come near him again… and I will finish this," Castiel snarled._

"_**I**__ pulled you out of __Hell__!"_

"Yeah, let's," Dean snarled, grabbing Castiel by the back of the neck and kissing him harshly. Castiel's eyes grew wide but Dean didn't take the appropriate time to notice, kissing the angel thoroughly and making sure that he'd look thoroughly debauched by the time he'd walk out the door.

* * *

><p>The door opened and the demons looked in Dean's room in anticipation. They were all silent as they watched a member of the halo patrol walk out of Dean's room, walking as though his hair wasn't disheveled, his tie wasn't looser than it had been before, his lips weren't swollen, there was no trench coat in his arms, or his once immaculate suit was no longer immaculate.<p>

"Waiting long?" Dean asked, shrugging so that he could get his collared shirt on.

"So, uh, how was he?"

"There was screaming," Dean smirked.

Castiel walked away from Dean and the demons, fixing his suit but leaving his tie alone. He pulled his trench coat on, feeling thoroughly kissed and almost dirty.

* * *

><p>"<em>That energy you felt? A demon is trying to take over Sam's body. Not sure what it is but it's a pretty powerful S.O.B. Now get out there and make it look like we've had wild sex," Dean smirked. Castiel frowned.<em>

"_Dean, we did not have sexual-"_

"_Just get out there, Cas," Dean said. "And call me, you know, when you're ready."_

_"Ready for what?" Castiel asked and Dean just looked at him. "Oh. _Oh_."_

_"Yeah, so get out there," Dean smirked, slapping Castiel on the ass. Castiel looked like a deer caught in the headlights until his hand touched the doorknob. Dean reached for a shirt and took pride in knowing he had made the angel go from completely bad ass to nervous virgin in a matter of minutes._

* * *

><p>Castiel thought that it'd be alright, for once, to leave something out of a report to his superiors.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks Shadow Cat17, hamithehamister, Havent Met My Angel Yet, Underworld's-Reject, SuperNaturalGurl32, supreme dramon, kyatariina, Sammy's Wolf Girl (who somehow managed to review twice!), watergoddesskasey for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks hamithehamister for reviewing the rest of the chapter before!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>"We still haven't even got a lead on this demon!" Uriel growled. "Such scum should not be able to escape our grasp!" Castiel didn't bother telling Uriel to calm down. He was frustrated himself and conflicted. The longer the demon was out, the longer he got to stay near Dean but on the flip side, the more people the demon killed.<p>

Castiel rested his chin on his entwined hands. He took a deep breath and then stood up.

"One of us will enter the fighting matches," Castiel said. "They have only seen a small portion of our powers. If we continue to show them we are stronger than they are, they will eventually fear us."

"I don't see why we can't just send each and every one of the scum back to the pits of Hell," Uriel sneered. Castiel just shook his head.

"Who will fight?" Castiel asked.

"Why don't we both?" Uriel said.

"The fights sometimes take place at the same time. Someone tried to keep me from leaving Dean's quarters the way I came. I do not trust them to play fairly," Castiel said. "They cannot kill us but they can send us back to Heaven. That would take time we do not have." Uriel frowned but nodded.

"Let them fear us then," Uriel said. "Shall I fight then, brother? I know of your aversion to fighting." It wasn't that Castiel was completely against fighting- he was a soldier, he had to fight when necessary- it was that he believed fighting should be used when all other options failed. Castiel nodded his agreement.

* * *

><p>"So I hear Chuckles is fighting tonight," Dean said, giving Castiel a beer.<p>

"Chuckles?" Castiel questioned.

"Yeah, you know, the tall bald dude?" Dean asked. "The only other angel in this damned place?"

"Uriel is fighting," Castiel said.

"I heard another little rumor," Dean smirked, arm creeping out to grab Castiel around the waist and pulling him behind the bar. "I heard the bartender's fucking one of the angels."

"Dean," Castiel frowned, pushing a little on Dean's chest to gain some distance. Dean chuckled and let Castiel escape from his hold but the angel made no move to get out of his personal space.

"Cas,"

"Yes?" Castiel asked.

"If you want people to believe we're not fucking, you kind of got to take a few steps back," Dean said. "Personal space."

"My apologies," Castiel said, taking a step backwards. He watched with abrupt interest as Dean began mixing drinks for the demons who asked, ignoring but not blind to the hateful and mistrustful glares casted his way. He took no action to the occasional jibes sent his way.

He managed to ignore everything but Dean until Alistair came into the picture.

"What can I get you?" Dean toned automatically.

"How about a Bloody Mary today?" Alistair asked, casting a smirk in Castiel's direction. Castiel's hand tightened on his near empty beer bottle. Dean noticed and grabbed it, plucking it from Castiel's hands.

"Play nice," Dean warned.

"So, the rumor is that you're defiling one of God's angels," Alistair said.

"I might have heard it," Dean said, beginning to mix Alistair's drink.

"So how's his ass? Or was it your ass getting fucked?" Alistair asked. There was no teasing tone in Alistair's voice. He was angry- and dare Castiel say jealous. Well, Alistair was a demon, Castiel thought blandly. Demons were the embodiment of sin.

"I don't kiss and tell," Dean said.

"Since when?"

"Ruby," Dean said. "Usual, demon ho?"

"Serve it up, bartending bitch," Ruby said.

"I'll spit in it while I'm at it," Dean snapped.

"Didn't get enough spit in your ass the other night when he was shoving it up there? There was a lot of screaming going on," Ruby smirked. Dean froze. Castiel's attention immediately jetted to Dean. "Oh, Alistair, it's almost time for your fight." Ruby continued smirking as she took her drink and slinked away. Alistair's hand tightened around the glass and it broke.

"Screaming?" Castiel demanded as Dean refused to look at him opting instead to clean up the glass. "We did not-"

"I know we didn't," Dean hissed.

"You were with someone else then," Castiel stated.

"Who I do is none of your business. You're not my goddamned boyfriend," Dean snapped.

"Hey, Dean," a female demon, one which Castiel recognized to be from the crossroads, said. "I hear you turned down Alistair for one of the halo patrol."

"Seems to be going around," Dean said, shooting Castiel a warning glance to keep quiet.

"There are a lot of demons upset," she continued. "Alistair especially. First he loses the match and now he loses you." She twirled a strand of hair around her finger. She smirked and then signaled him forward with her finger. Dean raised an eyebrow and threw the towel he'd been using to clean on his shoulder as he leaned forward.

"I'll make you a deal," she whispered with a smile present on her face. Dean chuckled and shook his head but she still pushed herself onto her toes and pressed her lips to Dean's. Castiel couldn't help the snarl that escaped his lips. Dean parted from the demon, looking surprised and then startled as Castiel took off, making his way through the crowd of demons easily as they parted for him and made his way towards Uriel. He laid a hand on his brother's arm before he could enter the ring.

"Castiel?" Uriel questioned.

"I'm fighting," Castiel said. Uriel raised an eyebrow and then took a step backwards, letting Castiel enter the ring.

Castiel wasted no time in grabbing the demon's throat when the match began, throwing him to the ground. The demon shot up and punched Castiel. Castiel's face merely moved. Castiel used his right hand to punch the demon and then grabbed it with the same hand to pull it down into his knee. The demon grabbed Castiel around the waist and tried to drive Castiel backwards but Castiel shoved his foot upwards, kicking the demon back. He grabbed the demon by the throat and this time held it in the air, squeezing tightly. The demon struggled in his grip.

"Bastard!" the demon choked. Castiel jerked his rest and snapped the demon's neck, infusing some of his grace in the movement to send the demon back to hell.

As Castiel exited the ring and cast a dark look in Dean's direction, the demons were completely silent.

"Well done, brother," Uriel smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks Ryder Bellamiren, kayun, Underworld's-Reject, Shadow Cat17, firgodes7, Miss J, ..Yet, Fallen4Cas, hamithehamister, kyatariina, SuperNaturalGurl32, supreme dramon, watergoddesskasey, and Sammy's Wolf Girl for reviewing!

Eighty reviews in six chapters! Thank you so much! You all spoil me!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>After the fight, Castiel had left, leaving Uriel to himself despite his internal protests. Uriel assured Castiel that he would be fine, insisting that Castiel should go find more information about the demon that was killing humans. Castiel ground his teeth together in frustration, walking around to find <em>something<em>. They weren't any closer to the demon than they had been when they had first arrived.

Castiel walked on the roof of the demon's fight club. He closed his eyes and tried to feel Dean's presence. He stopped right over where Dean was in his room. Closing his eyes in concentration and whispering in Enochian, he took a step backwards when the ruined sigil that had kept him from leaving revealed itself. It was split down the middle, made by something heavy or powerful.

Castiel bent down to examine the broken sigil. His fingers traced over it and then he felt his brother's presence next to him.

"Uriel?" Castiel questioned.

"We have new orders," Uriel said, sounding very annoyed.

"What are they?" Castiel asked, standing up.

"Protect the bartender," Uriel growled. If Castiel had been Dean, he would have laughed his ass off. "He was attacked after the fighting ring closed for the night."

* * *

><p>Dean <em>had<em> been attacked and Castiel had been furious when he saw the bruise forming on Dean's jaw. Dean had only suffered a few bruises and cuts but it didn't make Castiel feel any better. He didn't realize he was staring until Dean looked at him, annoyed.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"I did not say anything," Castiel said.

"Yeah but you keep staring like a freaking owl," Dean snapped. "What are you even doing in my room anyways?" Castiel gave him an annoyed look.

"I have my orders,"

"To stalk me?"

"To protect you," Castiel corrected, making Dean huff and look away.

"I can take care of myself. Go protect someone who needs it," Dean said.

"You were attacked last night," Castiel frowned. Dean glared at Castiel.

"I took care of it," Dean said.

"Did you find that sigil?"

"Yes," Castiel frowned. "But it was already destroyed."

"Was it?" Dean asked, suddenly sounding distant.

"Yes," Castiel reconfirmed. He looked suspiciously at Dean. "Who were you with?"

"What?" Dean asked, startled.

"Who were you with after I left?" Castiel asked.

"Dude, you're not my boyfriend," Dean said.

"I pulled you out of Hell," Castiel retorted. They stared each other down, blue eyes meeting green for a stubborn match. Neither wanted to back down but Castiel almost never seemed to blink and therefore, Dean looked away first.

"Can't you just go? I'm not going to get in any trouble," Dean demanded.

"Dean," Castiel frowned.

"Dude, I'm just the bartender!" Dean said and Castiel scoffed.

"'Just the bartender'!" Castiel mutters under his breath. "You are not 'just a bartender,' Dean! You are Dean Winchester! Imagine what would happen if any of those demons knew who you were! You're hiding things from me again." Dean glared at Castiel.

"_H…"_

"Shouldn't you be hunting the thing that's killing humans?" Dean asked. "You know, the reason why you're here in the first place?" Castiel didn't respond right away. Instead, he looked towards the wall with a frown. "What?"

"_H…h…h…h…e…"_

"The energy is back," Castiel said. "It is more demonic than the last time." Dean looked torn- between what, Castiel didn't know. All he knew was that one moment Dean was sitting down and the next he was up on his feet, shifting through his drawers. He found a book and flipped through the pages, trying to push Castiel at the door all at the same time.

"_H…h…"_

"Dean-"

"You have to go!" Dean snarled. "Go!"

"What is going on?" Castiel demanded, not budging as Dean tried to move him.

"I have to do something! Just go!" Dean said.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," Castiel said. "Dean." Dean looked away, frustrated.

"_H…h…h…e…e…l…"_

"I already told you!" Dean snapped.

"No, you didn't," Castiel said.

"Some damned demon is trying to take over my brother's body and I can't freaking find him!" Dean snapped. "Now I need you to get the Hell out so that I can cast the damned ritual!" Castiel observed Dean and Dean cursed, realizing that he didn't have time to argue with Castiel. He began setting up candles and mixing herbs.

"_H…e…l…p…"_

"Dean," Castiel said.

"What?" Dean spat.

"You realize you are in the presence of an angel, correct?" Castiel asked.

"No shit, Sherlock," Dean snapped.

"So angels are beings of light," Castiel said. He walked over to the wall where the presence was strongest and placed his hand on it, releasing his grace to combat the demonic energy. Dean watched with wide eyes as the blue shine of Castiel's grace fought with the black smoke.

"_H…e…l…p…m…e…"_

"Cover your eyes!" Castiel ordered. Dean did as he was told when the light began getting brighter. "Dean. You can open your eyes now." Dean looked up carefully. Castiel was breathing heavier than normal, he felt his hand singed from the demonic energy because whatever demon that he had been facing was no black eyed demon.

"_Thank…you…"_

"What did you do?" Dean asked.

"I sent the demon deeper into the pits of Hell. He will be back and still has a grip on your brother but at least it will take it longer to come back," Castiel said. Dean stared at Castiel and Castiel stared back, not sure what to say or what Dean wanted. Finally, Dean took one hesitant step forward before reaching forward and grabbing the lapels of Castiel's trench coat, kissing him hard on the mouth. Castiel's hand went upwards, as if he weren't quite sure where to put them before they finally settled lightly on Dean's hips. Dean kissed him hard, not backing off until he needed air.

"It wasn't a demon that made that sigil," Dean said.

"I don't understand," Castiel frowned.

"Trust me. No demon made that sigil. Demons don't even like coming near my _door _unannounced," Dean said.

"How do you know that?" Castiel asked and then he saw the table that had salt spilled over, cloths and knives with _blood_ on them, different kinds of hunting tools and torture instruments-

_"Didn't get enough spit in your ass the other night when he was shoving it up there? There was a lot of screaming going on," Ruby smirked._

Castiel stared at Dean in utter amazement before he made up his mind and grabbed the back of Dean's neck, pulling him into a kiss. His lips moved against Dean's, copying Dean's motions as Dean took over the kiss. A voice in his head stopped him.

"_Brother, another human has been killed… on our watch,"_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks kyatariina, Havent Met My Angel Yet, Fallen4Cas, Shadow Cat17, Reaper's Curse, SuperNaturalGurl32, Ms. Unlucky, hamithehamister, and supreme dramon for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

For those who follow Extra Terrestrial, I had the first nine chapters all typed out so I could post them. I don't have the continuing chapters all typed out yet and I'm working on the next one so the updates will be slower. Sorry about that and please bare with me!

* * *

><p><em>"Brother, another human has been killed… on our watch,"<em>

"I have to go," Castiel said.

"What? Why?" Dean demanded.

"Another human has been killed," Castiel said bitterly. "I must be there with Uriel." Dean let go of Castiel and the angel disappeared. Dean looked up at the ceiling, annoyed.

"Yeah, bye to you too!" Dean growled. He rubbed at his sore jaw, even sorer from exercising it with Castiel. He rubbed at the hard on that had developed in his pants, debating whether to take a cold shower or jack off. When Castiel's face flashed through his mind, he ended up with his hand lingering on the front of his pants, rubbing his crotch.

* * *

><p>"You brought Alistair into custody," Uriel stated.<p>

"You said Alistair was the culprit," Castiel said simply. They stared through the glass window at the demon chained up and bound by a devil's trap. Castiel looked away first and Uriel noticed, raising an eyebrow.

"You know who we have to ask to help, Castiel," Uriel said. "We have tried every method we know of."

"That will reveal his identity to him," Castiel protested.

"I don't understand how he could have gone on this long not knowing," Uriel said. "He taught the mud monkey himself how to torture people. You recognized him so surely-"

"When I pulled Dean out of Hell, I left a part of him in there. They didn't know he was gone until he was already untraceable on Earth," Castiel said dismissively.

"Well, the mud monkey is going to have to make some changes for the greater good," Uriel said. "You aren't getting too close to him, are you, Castiel?"

_"You called me Cas," Castiel said._

_"I've called you Cas before," Dean said._

_"No one's called me Cas before," Castiel revealed._

_Castiel's eyes grew wide but Dean didn't take the appropriate time to notice, kissing the angel thoroughly and making sure that he'd look thoroughly debauched by the time he'd walk out the door._

_Castiel thought that it'd be alright, for once, to leave something out of a report to his superiors._

_Finally, Dean took one hesitant step forward before reaching forward and grabbing the lapels of Castiel's trench coat, kissing him hard on the mouth._

"Of course not," Castiel said.

"Good. Then we should go and ask him," Uriel said. Castiel frowned but followed Uriel to where they knew Dean was.

"Well if it isn't the Halo Patrol," Dean rolled his eyes. "What do you want?"

"You," Uriel said.

"Come by me again?" Dean asked.

"We need a certain expertise of yours," Uriel said, eyes glinting. Castiel frowned at Uriel. The angel was not handling this tactfully at all.

"You want a drink? Because that's pretty much the only expertise I can give you," Dean chuckled. "What'll it be, Chuckles? Virgin Mary?"

"I think we all know that you have a different expertise than… handling a bar for demons," Uriel said distastefully. "I'm sure the man you knew before you came here knows exactly what we're talking about- and don't think too far back." Dean's eyes darkened before he slid out from behind the bar. Uriel raised his fingers to Dean's forehead but Castiel beat him to it.

They reappeared in the room they were keeping Alistair.

"What the hell is going on?" Dean demanded.

"He won't talk," Castiel stated. "And we believe that he is at least helping to kill the humans." Dean's hands clenched into fists.

"So what're you saying," Dean asked.

"We're saying that we're at an impasse," Castiel said.

"Well yeah, he's like a black belt in torture," Dean said. "I mean, you guys are out of your league."

"That's why we've come to his student. You happen to be the most qualified interrogator we've got," Uriel said.

"Dean, you are our best hope," Castiel said.

"No. No way. You can't ask me to do this, Cas. Not this," Dean shook his head.

"This is too much to ask, _I_know. But we have to ask it," Castiel said. Dean and Castiel stared at each other before Dean turned to Uriel.

"I want to talk to Cas alone," he said.

"Really," Uriel scoffed.

"Uriel, give us a moment," Castiel ordered. Uriel looked between Castiel and Dean.

"I think I'll go seek revelation. We might have some further orders," Uriel said.

"Well, get some donuts while you're out," Dean said and Uriel chuckled.

"Ah, this one just won't quit, will he? Heaven help us, I think I'm starting to like you, boy," Uriel said and disappeared. Dean crossed the distance to Castiel and grabbed him by the lapels of his trench coat, pulling him close.

"You do not want me doing this, trust me," Dean warned.

"Want it, no. But I have been told we need it," Castiel said.

"You ask me to open that door and walk through it, you will not like what walks back out," Dean begged.

"For what it's worth, I would give anything not to have you do this," Castiel said. Dean kissed Castiel then. This kiss was different from the others. This kiss was gentle, slow- tender. Castiel returned it with the same emotion Dean was giving him. Once Dean pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Castiel's.

"You know he's going to know who I am once I start," Dean said. "There's no way he won't figure it out." Castiel nodded and looked at the one way glass, his brow furrowing and his frown growing as he turned back to Dean.

"Then I guess you'd better get _all _the information out of him that you possibly can," Castiel stated. "Everything that you can think of that will _help_, Dean, get it out of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks Reaper's Curse, SuperNaturalGurl32, kyatariina, ..Yet, firgodes7, Shadow Cat17, supreme dramon, watergoddesskasey, and hamithehamister for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>"Dean, it's a pleasure seeing you," Alistair drawled as Dean walked into the room. "Did they bring you here in hopes that you'd take me to your bed and I'd spill all my deep, dark, dirty secrets to you?" Dean didn't answer. He just turned his attention to the torture tools on the table.<p>

"Don't tell me they sent you in here to torture me," Alistair scoffed. "You may be able to fight well for a human, Dean, but torturing a demon? I've never met any human capable of making _me_ talk." Dean couldn't hide the little smirk that escaped. Alistair wouldn't know what hit him when Dean was done with him.

"Yeah, well, we'll see," Dean said, dipping a knife into holy water. Dean concentrated only on his torturing weapons, trying to ignore the dripping water. He grabbed a generous handful of salt and poured it over the blade of the knife. The smirk on Alistair's face began to falter as Dean stepped closer.

"Last chance," Dean said. "Who's killing the humans?" Alistair just smirked but then hissed in pain as Dean scraped the knife alongside his skin. Dean watched with a sickening fascination as Alistair's blood dripped down. He dug the blade deeper into Alistair's skin and then jerked the knife upwards harshly.

"What's killing the humans?" Dean repeated. Alistair laughed hollowly but then coughed when Dean shoved holy water down his throat.

"Now come on, Dean," Alistair said. "You don't really care what happens-" Alistair screamed in pain as Dean dug the knife into his stomach. "You're- you're not bad… for a human. But you're still not up to my level."

"I'm just getting started," Dean said. "Now since you don't like those questions… who put the sigil on my roof to keep the angel from leaving my room?" Alistair looked at Dean defiantly. Dean raised an eyebrow and grabbed the canister of salt, forcing Alistair's mouth open and shoving salt down his throat. Even slightly after gaining satisfaction from pouring salt down Alistair's mouth, Dean let it pour down a few seconds longer before he took the salt away. Alistair began coughing up the salt, now mixed with blood. The demon glared at Dean.

"You're… looking… in the wrong direction, boy," Alistair panted. "Whoever made that sigil… it wasn't a demon."

"You're lying," Dean said. Alistair grinned then.

"Am I, Dean?" Alistair asked. "Am I really?"

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy to close his eyes and pretend Dean wasn't inside the room with a demon, torturing him. Actually, it wasn't even possible. As much as he tried, Castiel couldn't drown out Alistair's screams and taunts as Dean tortured him. He couldn't even bring himself to look but what he heard next made his blood run cold and his eyes turn back towards Dean and Alistair.<p>

"_Whoever made that sigil… it wasn't a demon."_

"_You're lying," Dean said. Alistair grinned then._

"_Am I, Dean?" Alistair asked. "Am I really?"_

"Then who?" Dean demanded.

"Is it really that hard to guess, Dean? You know, you remind me of a student of mine… Took to torturing really well- very promising-" Alistair screamed as Dean threw more holy water on him.

"Shut up," Dean growled. "What's trying to possess Sam?"

"Sam? Sam who?" Alistair asked.

"My brother," Dean growled and a smile spread out on Alistair's lips.

"You are Dean Winchester," Alistair cackled. "And Sam- Sam is your brother! That's why you're working in a bar full of demons! You're not half demon at all, like you've been pretending! You're no practitioner of voodoo magic! You're Dean Winchester! A hunter! I taught you how to torture myself and you're pulling out all these sissy moves-"

"You know, something, Alistair? I could still dream. Even in hell. And over and over and over, you know what I dreamt? I dreamt of this moment," Dean said, taking a needle and filling it with salt and water. "And believe me, I got a few ideas."

Castiel grabbed the edges of the table he had been leaning against, his hands making cracks in it as he applied pressure. He didn't want to see Dean doing this anymore. Alistair _knew_. Alistair knew who Dean was.

He just wanted him out of there.

Alistair screamed as the holy water traveled through his veins. He was beginning to sweat. Still, much to Dean's anger, he was still grinning even as he was sweating.

"Where is Sam?" Dean growled.

"Well… he's all wrapped up. Once we get him to crack, he's going to say yes," Alistair laughed. "And once he says yes, he'll be possessed by the devil!"

"Who's 'we'?" Dean asked. Alistair licked his lips as he looked up at the ceiling and smiled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Alistair asked.

"Tell me," Dean growled, shoving a knife into Alistair's kidney. Alistair choked as blood came out of his mouth.

"Oops," Alistair laughed. "Guess your angel messed up. Tell me… is the one in the dirty trench coat you fucked the one who pulled you out of my grasp? You had so much promise-" Dean backhanded Alistair.

"Don't talk about Cas," Dean growled. Alistair chuckled darkly.

"I suppose you do think I'm not worthy," Alistair said. "But no matter." With a strong pull, the chains binding Alistair came apart and Alistair stepped free. Dean stumbled backwards in surprise, tripping as he did so. He sprang back up to his feet but Alistair grabbed him by the throat.

"Shame that your angel doesn't even know how to manage a devil's trap properly. Could have saved you so much trouble," Alistair tossed Dean against the wall. "I'll tell you this, Dean, before I kill you- whoever is killing humans… it's not related to your brother."

Castiel stormed through the door then, rushing in front of Dean as Alistair was about to bring a knife down on him. He grabbed Alistair's wrist and tried to reach forward with his hand to exorcise Alistair. Alistair wrestled with Castiel, neither demon nor angel giving in.

"Enough of this!" Castiel let his attention divert as Uriel appeared in the room. He was separated from Alistair and thrown into Dean. Uriel stood with his back to Alistair, his front towards Castiel and Dean. He was smirking.

"Uriel, what are you doing?" Castiel demanded, wiping the blood off of his mouth.

"Well you see, Castiel… there's been a little change in plans. You see, Alistair was never supposed to have been brought in," Uriel said.

"I don't understand," Castiel said, helping Dean to his feet but he never removed his eyes off of Uriel.

"You see, brother, Sam Winchester has a very important mission to fulfill. He is Lucifer's vessel and once Lucifer possesses Sam Winchester, the apocalypse will start and all this will end," Uriel gestured around. "If Dean sets Sam free… well, there won't be an apocalypse to start because there will be no vessel."

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel demanded.

"Our father himself wanted the apocalypse to start. He wrote it. He left us with no instructions, Castiel," Uriel said. "We're tried. We just want this to end. Won't you join us, brother?"


	10. Chapter 10

_Thanks _Ms. Unlucky, SuperNaturalGurl32, Reaper's Curse, hamithehamister, supreme dramon, kyatariina, Shadow Cat17, firgodes7, the anonymous person who didn't leave a name, and Pilali for reviewing the last chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. Casey is from season 3 episode 4, 3.04 Sin City.

One hundred and nine reviews! Thank you all so much!

* * *

><p><em>"Our father himself wanted the apocalypse to start. He wrote it. He left us with no instructions, Castiel," Uriel said. "We're tried. We just want this to end. Won't you join us, brother?"<em>

Alistair took his chance to leave, glaring spitefully at Dean and Castiel. Castiel stared at his brother in disbelief as Uriel tried to convert him to his side. Dean tensed behind the angel, knowing that there was no way possible that he'd be able to escape two angels- he wasn't trying to fool himself.

"Others have joined me, Cas. Now, please, brother, don't fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the apocalypse. All you have to do is be unafraid."

"For the first time in a long time, I am," Castiel said. Uriel smiled, arms held out as he walked to meet his brother but Castiel punched him, sending him into the wall.

"Damn, Cas. What muscle are you hiding beneath that tax accountant suit?" Dean whistled. Castiel turned towards Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"Did you really think I'd turn, Dean?" he asked and then he turned back towards Uriel. "You can't win, Uriel. I still serve God." Uriel was on Castiel in a second, grabbing the angel by the collar and holding him there as he punched Castiel.

"You haven't even met the man. There is no will. No wrath. No God," Uriel grounded out as he punched the angel he once called brother. Dean grabbed a metal crowbar and wacked Uriel on the back of the head. The force of the hit was enough to draw Uriel's attention towards him.

"Maybe. Or maybe not. But I'm not chopped liver," Dean said. Uriel's eyes narrowed and Castiel took the distraction as a chance to pull out a short blade and thrust in into Uriel's chest. Uriel's eyes widened as he turned back to Castiel and then he slumped to the ground, dead. Castiel looked at his brother with a sad expression in his eyes. He stepped over the body so he could stand next to Dean.

"How'd you do that?" Dean asked. "Kill an angel?"

"Only an angel can kill another angel," Castiel informed him. His eyes were tracing the outline of Uriel's wings that had been burned into the ground. Dean noticed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey, I can give you a minute-" Dean said but Castiel pressed his fingers to Dean's forehead and they found themselves in Dean's room. "Dude, tell a guy before you do that!"

"My apologies," Castiel said, not looking at Dean.

"Cas… come on, he was a dick…" Dean said. "You did the right thing…"

"The _right thing_?" Castiel scoffed, finally turning towards Dean. "I just killed my _brother_ who wanted to start the _apocalypse_! Nothing about this situation is _right_!" Dean looked away from the angel and then Castiel disappeared when Dean didn't say anything. When Dean looked back, he was met with an empty room.

"Damn it, Cas! You're supposed to say something before you leave!" Dean growled. "I am so kicking your angelic ass when you get back here!"

"Dean," Castiel said from behind Dean. Dean jumped and turned around.

"Damn it! Stop doing that!" Dean snapped. "Where'd you go, anyways?"

"I had to remove Uriel's body," Castiel said, sitting down on the bed. He folded his hands in his lap, looking down at them. Dean swallowed, rubbing the back of his neck as he suddenly felt like a hormonal teenager in the situation where his girlfriend was in his room, _on his bed_, and he was trying to make a move. He hadn't felt nervous about making a move in a long time.

"So you… really pulled me out of Hell?" Dean asked.

"I believe we had established that already," Castiel blinked. Dean let out an annoyed huff.

"I mean… what was it like? Why did you pull me out of Hell?" Dean asked, running his hand through his short military haircut.

"You remember Hell. You don't need me to tell you what it's like," Castiel said. "As for why I pulled you out of Hell, I had orders." Dean looked up in exasperation. He walked over to Castiel. The angel looked up with his eyes, straightening his posture slightly.

"Why you? Why not some other angel?" Dean asked.

"I don't know," Castiel said. "I had orders and I followed them."

"I'm…" Dean trailed off. _Glad it was you. _

"Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Just shut up," Dean growled, straddling Castiel and brushing their groins together as he smashed their lips together in a hot, desperate kiss. Castiel kissed him back eagerly, placing his hands on Dean's hips to pull him closer. They weren't going to stop but a loud knock interrupted them. They parted slightly, both panting heavily, hoping that if they didn't say anything, the demon would just go away.

"Dean! Dean, open the door! Hurry!"

"Maybe you should get that," Castiel whispered.

"Maybe you should shut up," Dean said stubbornly. Castiel raised an eyebrow but Dean rubbed the front of the angel's tented pants, making him stifle a moan.

"This… seems detrimental… to what you said you wanted from me," Castiel said.

"Dean! Damn it, Dean! It's Casey, open up!" Dean groaned and got off of Castiel's lap to answer the door.

"What?" Dean demanded.

"Get your head out of your dick, Dean," Casey barreled through and knowingly stepped into the devil's trap, looking fearful as Dean closed the door.

"What the hell, Casey?" Dean demanded. "You know I have devil's traps in here!" Casey lost the look of fear and gained one of defiance.

"Is it true?" Casey demanded.

"Is what true?" Dean asked.

"What Alistair's saying? _Are_ you Dean Winchester?" Casey demanded.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks Shadow Cat17, Toast Dunham, Qismat Qami, hamithehamister, firgodes7, kyatariina, Wolfa Moon, supreme dramon, Ms. Unlucky, and SuperNaturalGurl32 for reviewing!

I hope I did Casey justice... she's a really interesting character. I wish they had kept her around for a few more episodes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p><em>"Is it true?" Casey demanded.<em>

_"Is what true?" Dean asked._

_"What Alistair's saying? _Are _you Dean Winchester?" Casey demanded._

"Shouldn't believe everything you hear on the grapevine," Dean muttered but he didn't confirm nor deny it, Castiel noted. He only held his ground because the demon was in the devil's trap- and Dean didn't seem to feel the need to be paranoid with this demon. He was, however, on guard. Dean wasn't a fool.

"_Dean_," Casey said. "Is it true?"

"And what if it is?" Dean leveled with her, meeting the demon's eyes. "What if I am Dean Winchester?"

"Then I want you to know I was ready to follow Sam," Casey said.

"Follow Sam?" Dean repeated. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Sam was supposed to take over command of the demons because of that psychic kid contest. Instead of that happening, the demons wanted Lucifer to rule. They kidnapped Sam after the contest and sent you to Hell in the process," Casey said. "They've been torturing Sam to get him to say yes."

"They've… been torturing him?" Dean said, throat suddenly going dry and he suddenly sounded very small to Castiel. "_Alistair_… has been torturing Sammy?" Castiel frowned, not liking the way Casey seemed more than content to remain inside the devil's circle.

"Why are you here, demon?" Castiel asked. Casey whipped around, eyes widening as if noticing Castiel for the first time.

"You mean _those_ rumors are true too? Is there any rumor flying around about you that _isn't_ true?" Casey asked with a sigh, examining her nails.

"What rumor?" Dean and Castiel asked at the same time. They exchanged glances and Casey rolled her eyes.

"The one about you doing an angel," Casey said.

"Oh," Dean said.

"Dean is not-"

"Shut up, Cas. We started that rumor," Dean said.

"You look so proud of yourself," Casey drawled. "Will you let me out of this devil's trap now?"

"No," Castiel said the same time as Dean said, "sure." They glared at each other.

"She's not going to do anything," Dean said.

"She's a demon," Castiel said.

"And you're an angel and I'm a human," Dean said. "Racist much, Cas?"

"Now that we've got races sorted out, you can stop talking about me like I'm not here," Casey said. "I'm unarmed, by the way. Want to check?" She smirked at Castiel who looked flustered and look to Dean for help. Dean rolled his eyes and smudged the devil's trap with his foot.

"Hands off the angel, sweetheart," Dean said. "He's mine."

"Funny, I heard you weren't doing him," Casey smirked. "I'm kidding, Dean. Relax." She stepped out of the devil's trap, making sure to be on the other side of Dean, far away from the angel as she could get without leaving the room.

"Casey, do you know how to get to my brother?" Dean asked. Casey hesitated, looking at the door. "Casey!"

"You need to find Ruby. The bitch knows how," Casey said. Dean's lips curled in a snarl.

"What does she know that you don't?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. But you need to find her. Alistair found out she was going to help you and last I heard, he's got her on his tables," Casey said and Dean tensed. Castiel titled his head, fixing the demon with a stare.

"You could face the same risk and yet you're here… risking yourself, facing the possibility of being on Alistair's torture tables yourself… why?" Castiel asked. Casey stared right back at Castiel, the smirk leaving her face in favor of brutal honesty.

"Not all of us demons are the same, angel," Casey said. Castiel looked almost surprised and then his brow furrowed, Dean noted, almost as if he didn't like the information but that wasn't it. He didn't like not understanding something, but what, Dean didn't know and he didn't exactly have time to find out.

"Case, Cas is right. You're next on Alistair's tables. Where are you going to go?" Dean asked. Casey shrugged.

"I'll find my way out," Casey said. "Don't worry about me, Dean."

"You can stay in here," Dean offered. Casey shook her head and made a snort sound grateful.

"Sorry Dean, but we both know they'll find a way to get to me even in your devil trapped room," Casey said. "I'll get out alright."

"Be careful," Dean said. Casey smiled and kissed Dean's cheek.

"My knight in shining armor," she said.

"Only you could make that sound like a taunt and a compliment at the same time," Dean said.

"I will get you out of here and somewhere safe," Castiel announced. Dean and Casey turned towards the angel, both more than surprised.

"Cas…" Dean said.

"I will not send her back to Hell," Castiel said. "I will take her somewhere she can live."

"Thanks, angel boy. But I can look out for myself," Casey said. "See you around Dean… or not. Just make sure you win." Casey patted Dean's cheek and was about to let herself out before she paused and pointed to a flask of holy water.

"Let me take that?" she asked.

"Have at it," Dean said. Casey took the flash and shut the door behind her. Dean turned towards Castiel. "Were you really going to take her somewhere safe?"

"Of course," Castiel said, looking insulted that Dean didn't believe him.

"Can you-"

"I think we have other matters at hand and she can handle herself, I believe," Castiel said, slightly irked at his belief in a demon. "Where are Alistair's tables?"

* * *

><p>"Tell me what you know, Ruby," Alistair said. "And this will all end well." Ruby choked on her own blood as Alistair twisted a knife in her gut but she managed to look at Alistair with a defiant look in her eyes.<p>

"You're going to have to kill me first!" she spat. Some of the blood landed on Alistair's face. He wiped it off, looking amused.

"Well, it should be very easy to arrange… but I'm not through with you yet," Alistair smirked, pouring salt into the wound and making Ruby scream.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks Toast Dunham, Shadow Cat17, kyatariina, ..Yet, firgodes7, supreme dramon, and SuperNaturalGurl32 for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

For those of you who read Extra Terrestrial and saw my author's note... I'm still mad about the White Russia thing. It's suppsoed to be New Zealand.

* * *

><p>It was almost too easy for Dean and Castiel to sneak to Alistair's torture tables. Castiel noticed but he suspected Dean didn't. Dean probably would have noticed if he wasn't so eager to find Ruby for a chance to free his brother. The two demons they met probably kept Dean from thinking, "this is too easy." Castiel simply pressed his hand against the demons' foreheads and exorcised them.<p>

"Dean… are you sure you can trust her?" Castiel asked, placing a hand on Dean's arm before the Winchester managed to turn the corner.

"Even if I can't… it's all I got to go on," Dean said. "You… are you with me on this?"

"Of course," Castiel said. Dean took Castiel's chin in his hand and pressed his lips against Castiel's, nipping his bottom lip before pulling away.

"More of that later," Dean said. "Let's go." Dean took two sawed offs from the back of his pants and handed one to Castiel, who looked like a fish out of water as he took it from Dean. Assuming Dean had just given it to him to hold, he looked it over, moving it in his hands as Dean turned his back towards him.

"Dean, what do I do with-" Castiel began to ask but Dean kicked the door open, charging the doors. Castiel huffed and followed.

"Let her go, Alistair!" Dean shouted.

"Well, if it isn't my number one student?" Alistair chuckled. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you take her."

"How you holding up, demon bitch?" Dean asked.

"How do you think?" she rolled her eyes and then she coughed up blood.

"I will take care of Alistair… you get the demon," Castiel said.

And then all of hell broke loose.

Castiel shoved Dean out of the way and met Alistair's blow. Their fists connected with each other's fists and the room seemed to shake. They stared at each other before Alistair brought his other free hand up to hit Castiel's head but the angel swung the arm with the gun up and blocked the blow, hitting Alistair's head afterwards. The demon stumbled back and Castiel charged forward, dropping the gun and kneeing the demon.

"What'd he do to you?" Dean demanded, shrugging his flannel shirt off and giving it to Ruby so she could cover herself. Dean turned to see how Castiel was fairing. The tables had turned from what he had last checked. Castiel's lip was bleeding and it seemed the angel was having problems with his leg. Alistair was avoiding the use of his left arm for whatever reason and the side of his head was bleeding. Castiel and Alistair fell down in together in a heap. Alistair began chanting in Enochian and Castiel pressed a hand against Alistair's forehead. He tried to exorcise him but nothing happened. The angel's eyes widened and Alistair took that moment of surprise to punch Castiel and began chanting in Enochian again.

Dean was about to rush to Castiel's side by Ruby's hand stopped him. She pointed towards the fire alarm.

"It's purified- hurry!" Ruby said. Dean pulled it and the alarm went off. The sprinklers began raining holy water. Ruby cried out as the water began soaking her. Dean shot Alistair and then used his body to cover Ruby. Ruby cringed and tried to modify her body so that Dean covered her completely. Under the onslaught of angel and holy water, Alistair decided to take that moment to flee, escaping in a cloud of black smoke. Castiel breathed hard but then made his way over to Dean and Ruby, pressing his fingers to both of their foreheads and taking them away from the onslaught of holy water.

* * *

><p>"Where are we?" Dean demanded.<p>

"New Zealand," Castiel said. Dean looked as if he was about to say something but Ruby interrupted.

"Okay, great. Think you can zap me some clothes so I don't look like I've just had sex?" Ruby demanded. Castiel disappeared for a moment and then reappeared with a sundress.

"Where did you get that?" Dean asked.

"That is not of import," Castiel said.

"I'll take what I can get," Ruby grunted, taking the sundress and walking behind a tree. She walked out once she was fully dressed and handed Dean's shirt back to him. Dean took it with a wince, making a mental note to burn it later.

"So I see Casey gave you my message," Ruby said. "You couldn't have come a little sooner?"

"That's what she said," Dean smirked.

"What?" Castiel blinked.

"Nothing, Cas. Why didn't you say something about this months ago? Like when I started working at the goddamned bar?" Dean demanded. Ruby gave him annoyed look.

"Why haven't you found out as much about your brother as I have?" Ruby asked. Dean sputtered nonsense and Castiel decided it was time to step in.

"Why don't you start by telling us what you know?" Castiel asked.

"What's in it for me?" Ruby smirked. Dean opened his mouth to yell at her but Castiel beat him to it.

"I won't send you back to Hell… for now," Castiel said, looking Ruby over with such a blatant distaste in his eyes that sent chills down Ruby's spine.


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks Shadow Cat17, Wolftag, kyatariina, firgodes7, and supreme dramon for reviewing! Only five reviews?

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p>"Casey said you know how to get to my brother," Dean said.<p>

"There's a ritual for getting to him," Ruby said. "But you're going to need a few things."

"Why are you helping?" Castiel frowned.

"Look, not all demons are the same. I happen to _like_ Sam," Ruby said. Dean turned away at that, giving an exasperated roll of his eyes. He did not want a demon for a sister in law- or even a possible sister in law. "I don't know what your angel did but after he did, the guys torturing Sam had to back off a bit. He got stronger. We need to get to him while he's still strong."

"Who's torturing my brother?" Dean growled.

"Why does it matter?" Ruby asked. "We get him and get out."

"No. We get him and get out then I have a list of who I'm going to make _Hell _seem like a _vacation spot_ for," Dean said.

"For starters, we're going to need a distraction. The demons aren't just going to stand by and let us perform a ritual that stops Lucifer from getting his vessel," Ruby said.

"Shouldn't be too hard," Dean said. "What do we need for the ritual?"

"For starters," Ruby said, glancing at Castiel, "angel's blood."

"How much?" Castiel asked.

* * *

><p>"<em>It's alright, Sam. You'll be okay. Just say yes. I'll take care of you. I'll make this all go away if you just say <em>yes_,"_

It was getting easier to ignore the angel now that whatever his brother had done did what he had done. Sam wasn't in a constant, mind breaking pain anymore. The pain was still there but Sam had accepted a long time ago that the pain would always be there.

And he knew now that Dean was getting closer.

He let that knowledge fill him with hope, resolve.

"How much angel's blood do we need?" Castiel asked.

"More than you have to give," Ruby said.

"Then I'll get some," Castiel said. "What else?"

* * *

><p>Castiel walked into the fighting arena. The demons turned to look at him as he strolled in like he owned the place- or that was how Dean referred to it. Castiel didn't bother ignoring the odd looks he got as he walked. In fact, he let his eyes trail over anyone who seemed defiant enough to pose a challenge. When one was brave enough, he simply grabbed it by the arm and tossed him back into the crowd in a display of power.<p>

"What do you want, angel patrol?" Alistair demanded.

"I want Dean," Castiel said.

"Dean? The bartender?" the crossroads demon who had kissed Dean in front of him asked. "What about him?"

"I'm sure by now you all know who he is," Castiel said and a scowl became present on the crossroad demon's face.

"Dean Winchester. The one who got away. The one who escaped from the frying pan," she said. "Although since you're an angel… you probably had something to do with that, didn't you? Didn't you?" she shrieked. All eyes were on Castiel now. The fighting in the arenas had stopped and the onlookers who were once paying attention to the fight were now paying attention to Castiel and the crossroads demon.

"Yes, I _am_ the one who raised him from Perdition," Castiel couldn't help the hint of pride in his voice. "And you're the crossroads demon who made the deal and got him into Hell… but you're also the one who couldn't keep him in." The demon let out a shriek but a strong arm caught her before she could attack Castiel.

"And what could an angel possibly want by walking into a midst of demons?" Alistair asked. There was no haunting note to his voice like in the past. Alistair was furious.

"I told you, I want Dean," Castiel said.

"Haven't you already had him in your bed?" Alistair spat. A chorus of chuckles went around but Alistair silenced them with a look.

"I don't think I phrased that right. I want to be Dean's mate. I want to take Dean away from this place. I _am_ taking him away and I'm here to make sure no demon will _ever _come after us once we're gone. The final say is here and now," Castiel said.

There was silence, like the calm before the storm.

Then the storm came and all of Hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>"What do you think he said to cause that?" Dean winced, hearing the noise as they prepared the ritual.<p>

"I have an idea," Ruby said.

"Care to share with the class?" Dean asked but Ruby shook her head.

"No time. Now Azazel is going to be close to Sam. Don't be surprised if he tries to fight you. Lucifer hasn't gotten his claws in Sam yet. Now swallow this-"

"What the hell is that?" Dean asked.

"Dream root," Ruby said.

"Who am I playing Freddy and Jason with?" Dean asked.

"Sam. Now drink," Ruby snapped. Dean looked at the cup doubtfully before he shrugged.

"This had better be better than that-"

"Just drink it," Ruby snapped.

"Bottoms up," Dean said, tipping his head back and drinking. He fell into a deep sleep. Ruby picked up a bowl and knife before opening the closet, slitting the throat of a tied up human. Blood poured into the bowl and she walked over to a shrine.

"Master, I've done it. Dean is in the dream," she smiled triumphantly. "Yes, I understand. I'll finish the job when he succeeds."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam? Sam, are you in here?" Dean asked, looking around. He was at the park he and Sam had once played at when they were kids. He couldn't remember the name of the city where the park was- they had moved around too much for that- but Dean had taken Sam there once when he was upset about their dad being gone.<em>

"_Dean, Dean is that you?" Dean's heart stopped for a moment. That wasn't the twenty-two year old Sam's voice but he'd know that voice anywhere._

_That was Sam's child self's voice._


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks rhain572, Shadow Cat17, ..Yet, kyatariina, firgodes7, supreme dramon, SeraphimXII, smartcookie913, and Reaper's Curse for reviewing!

Now you guys didn't _seriously_ think I was going to let Ruby be a good guy, did you? And if you did, I don't blame you, I was actually considering it… and then I remembered I hate her.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam!" Dean said, voice betraying the relief he felt. He ran to his brother and scooped him up, hugging him hard.<em>

"_Dean, I'm not a kid!" Sam protested, trying to push away from Dean. Dean let him but he still held onto him, trying to hold back all the emotions he felt from seeing his brother, even as a kid._

"_No, course you're not, Sammy," Dean said. "Where are we, Sam? Why are you five again?"_

"_I'm eight," Sam said indignantly._

"_Really?" Dean frowned, pulling back. Sam had always been on the small side until he had hit puberty. Sam frowned and shoved him so Dean laughed and ruffled Sam's fluff ball of hair. "Why are you eight? Why aren't you twenty-two?"_

"_Because the bad man tries to come for me," Sam said. "Dean, I thought monsters didn't exist?" Dean tried to look at Sam and honestly say that no, no, monsters didn't exist honestly. But the words died in his mouth and he sighed, picking the eight year old up._

"_Tell me what I got to do to get us out of here, Sam," Dean said._

"_You have to find the door," Sam said and Dean found it easily, being there randomly next to the park, just randomly without any support system holding it up. "But Dean, I don't want you to find the door!" Sam held on tight to Dean's hand when he tried to go to the door. Sam looked at him with his puppy dog eyes and Dean felt his resolve crumbling._

"_Why? I need to get you out of here," Dean said, throat going dry._

"_You can stay here and protect me! Please!" Sam said. "The bad man's already gone away really far because you're here! The more doors you go through, the closer he's gonna be!" Dean hesitated and looked at Sam. He took his brother's hand and led him to the swing set. He set Sam on the swing like he had the first time he had taken him to the playground and got on one knee in front of his brother._

"_Sam, there is nothing I want to do less than leave you, okay? But I have to get you out of here and if I stay here, Azazel's going to come here anyways," Dean said. "I need to settle this now."_

"_You're going to leave like Dad," Sam said like a petulant child._

"_No, not like Dad. I'll be back soon. I promise. Have I ever broken a promise?" Dean asked._

"_No," Sam said reluctantly._

"_Okay then. Have fun here, okay?" Dean said. Sam nodded and held onto Dean's hand before Dean could leave. Dean was about to reprimand him but Sam placed a key in his hand. Dean made his way over to the door, opening it and pausing when he saw the black. "Here goes nothing."_

* * *

><p>Castiel had always been fast- one of the fastest angels- and he'd always been proud of that fact, despite that pride was a sin. His speed had helped him- <em>saved his life<em>- in battle. It was saving him now, but just barely, he noted with disgust and a slight tinge of fear, as the demons' sheer numbers were beginning to wear him down.

He felt the sigil enclosed somewhere in the place preventing him from revealing his true self, kept him from leaving the building through use of his angelic powers but he couldn't run anyways.

He had to buy time for Dean.

* * *

><p><em>Dean didn't recognize the place h<em>_e was in this time. He looked around and a golden retriever padded in the room. When it saw him, it started barking and Dean panicked, trying to hush the dog._

"_Be quiet!" Dean hissed._

"_Bones? Something wrong- Dean," Sam said._

"_Sam… is this Flagstaff?" Dean asked, looking around at the postcards from Route 66. Sam looked guilty and nodded._

"_Dean, I didn't mean to run away but-"_

"_The hell you didn't! You're _here_, aren't you?" Dean growled, the memory fresh in his mind. Sam had run away and scared the shit out of him and his dad. Dean had been pretty sure John was actually going to murder him and he would have let him if they didn't find Sam alive. "You ran away on _my _watch! Dad came home! I looked _everywhere_ for you!" Sam took a scared step backwards and Bones stood in front of Sam, growling._

"_I'm sorry, Dean!" Sam whimpered, looking pathetic. _

"_I thought you were dead!" Dean shouted. _

_"But I'm okay! See? I have food, shelter, a pet..." Sam said._

_"What, so your family's not good enough now?" Dean demanded. Sam looked panicked and then bolted out of the room, causing Dean to curse and run after him. Then he saw that the kid was running straight for the road- not seeing he was running into the path of an oncoming vehicle. _

_"Sam!"_


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks Shadow Cat17, kyatariina, smartcookie913, ..Yet, firgodes7, supreme dramon, and Reaper's Curse for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p><em>Then he saw that the kid was running straight for the road- not seeing he was running into the path of an oncoming vehicle. <em>

_"Sam!"_

_Dean ran out to intervene. He jumped to try and tackle Sam out of the way, but when he reached his brother, it was like he wasn't even there. He went right through Sam as if he were a ghost. Dean hit the pavement, rolling out of the truck's way. Sam stood next to him, looking scared and upset._

"_Dean, Dean, I'm sorry!" Sam whimpered. Dean reached out and grabbed his little brother by the back of the neck, pulling him into a hug._

"_Don't you ever do something like that again… even if you do come out fine," Dean growled. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean tightly and Dean shifted so he could hug his brother better._

"_Sorry, Dean," Sam mumbled. "Here," He pushed the key into Dean's hands and held Dean's hand all the way to the door._

* * *

><p>It wasn't that Castiel was a bad fighter; it was just that the sheer number of demons was wearing him down. He couldn't call on any of his brothers for help. He couldn't call anyone for help.<p>

Blood ran down his face and there was a particularly large gash on his shoulder from where a demon had gotten lucky and had done a little more than nicked him. He was using his speed to his advantage, appearing one place in between two demons and causing them to fight against each other by disappearing, the other not realizing they were banishing another demon until it was too late.

* * *

><p>"He found two of the keys, master," Ruby said. "He needs one more before he finds the real Sam. It's almost done."<p>

She looked at Dean's sleeping form, running the dagger over his neck without drawing any blood. She glared distastefully at the older Winchester.

"Don't worry, Dean. Sam will be alright with me. In fact, he'll be so happy with me, he'll say yes to Lucifer because he'll think he can find who killed his big brother," she cooed. "And he won't even think that I'm the one who did it. Don't worry; I'll take good care of him."

* * *

><p><em>The next place was one Dean recognized. He looked around, knowing where he could find his younger brother. He had shown up to check on how Sam was doing. He didn't plan on showing himself to his younger brother that time- he just wanted to see how he was doing.<em>

_Sam had been sitting on a picnic blanket with a blonde girl- Jess- and he'd looked happier than Dean had ever seen him. Dean watched them for a bit before deciding not to ruin Sam's day and had left._

_This time, he went up to them._

"_Sammy," Dean said. Irritably, predictably, Sam snapped before realizing who it was._

"_Don't call me Sammy- Dean?" Sam said, actually turning his attention to his big brother. "What're you doing here?"_

"_Checking on you," Dean said. "Isn't that what big brothers do?" Sam looked at a loss for words and then Jess stepped in._

"_This is Dean? Your brother?" she asked._

"_Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. Jess, this is Dean. Dean this is Jess," Sam said. "Why are you here, Dean?"_

"_I told you why Sammy. What's wrong? Not going to give your brother a tour?" Dean asked._

_Dean did what he regretted not doing that day and just spent the rest of the day with Sam and Jess, although he got some alone time with Sam when Jess had to go to class. Sam didn't know what key he was talking about it when he asked for it._

_At the end of the day, he got a surprise._

"_You really love him, don't you?" Jess asked._

"_He's my little brother," Dean said, not sure where she was going with this._

"_Well, take care of him for me. I'll tell him you'll come back for another visit later," she smiled, taking Dean's hand and then folding it over a cold, small metal object._

"_Thanks, Jess," Dean choked, giving the girl a quick hug before walking over to the door. He glanced over his shoulder one last time and saw Sam walking over to Jess, wondering where Dean was. She shook her head and said something to make Sam laugh. Dean smiled and walked through the door._

* * *

><p>Castiel groaned as he was caught. He thrashed and tried to get out of the demons' grip. He was held by three demons. The crossroads demon that had kissed Dean was glaring at him, sporting a nasty cut that Castiel had managed to give her.<p>

"You're more trouble than you're worth," she said and then she smiled, cupping Castiel's cheek with her hand. "But look where you are now. Caught. With no way out."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sam?" Dean shouted, looking around in the darkness for some trace of his brother. The room- wherever he was- wasn't just dark, it was black. It stretched on for miles and Dean worried about running into a wall, except he couldn't find any. "Sam!"<em>

"_Dean? Is that you?" the voice was weak. Dean turned around to find his brother, looking worse for the wear. Dean could swear those were the clothes he had last seen Sam in and they were hanging off of him like a tent. Dean was willing to bet he could see Sam's ribs if he lifted up Sam's shirt._

"_What happened to you?" Dean whispered._

"_You got through my defenses," Sam said._

"_What?" Dean blinked._

"_Those doors were my defenses. I put them up when I first got in here. There were more but… I've been getting weaker. Until your angel stepped in, I had to resort to only one," Sam said. "You were only able to get in here because you did something that the key holders liked."_

"_What if the demon had gotten past them?" Dean asked._

"_He never would have gotten past Jess, if he even managed to reassure the first key- it was reassurance. The second was selfless saving," Sam closed his eyes. "The key was love. Jess was always a good judge of character. I knew you'd be able to pass those easily if you managed to get into my head."_

"_Is it really you, Sam?" Dean asked._

"_Yeah, Dean. It's me," Sam said. He tried to get out of the chair he was sitting in and by the time he had managed to stand up, Dean was already next to him, hugging him tightly. "It's me."_


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks Shadow Cat17, Wolftag, firgodes7, kyatariina, SniperKingSogeking0341, supreme dramon, Reaper's Curse, and HaventMetMyAngelYet for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural. The Q thing is from 2.14- From Under A Bad Sign.

* * *

><p>"Master, its time," Ruby whispered. She pressed the dagger against Dean's stomach and began carving out a pattern.<p>

"Such a shame, Dean, to ruin this body," she purred. "But everyone has to make sacrifices."

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Yeah, Dean. It's me," Sam said. He tried to get out of the chair he was sitting in and by the time he had managed to stand up, Dean was already next to him, hugging him tightly. "It's me."_

"_So how do we get out?" Dean asked._

"_Do you have that amulet I gave you? The one from that Christmas?" Sam asked. Dean lifted the amulet out from under his shirt and then took it off and gave it to Sam when he opened his hand. "You still have it."_

"_Well yeah. You thought I wouldn't?" Dean asked._

"_Dude, I gave this to you years ago," Sam said._

"_Shut up," Dean grumbled. Sam put his hand on Dean's shoulder and began chanting in Latin. A bright light came out of the necklace and enveloped the two Winchesters, but not before Dean felt a pain in his stomach._

"_Sammy- Sammy, something's wrong," Dean gapped but it was too late and the golden light surrounded them. Dean had to shut his eyes and he lost track of his brother._

* * *

><p>The bright light erupting from Dean surprised Ruby and she covered her eyes, the brightness being similar to an angel's grace, except it wasn't blue, it was gold. She took a step backwards and off the bed, leaving her handiwork on Dean unfinished.<p>

Dean woke with a gasp, turning onto his side in pain. He grabbed at his stomach and brought one of his shaking hands up, seeing it coated in blood. His eyes widened and he saw Ruby, on the floor staring at Sam. It didn't take long for Sam to put two and two together. He grabbed the demon killing knife from Dean's waistband and launched forward at Ruby.

"You bitch!" Sam growled.

"Sam, Sam, please don't! I was trying to save you!" she pleaded, holding the hand that held the knife just inches from her throat.

"You were trying to kill my brother!" Sam said. Dean pressed hard against the wounds against his stomach, trying to stop the bleeding as a weakened Sam fought to kill Ruby.

"Sam, please, just listen to me!" Ruby said.

"Go back to Hell!" Sam snapped. "I trusted you- and you tried to kill my brother!"

* * *

><p>"I wonder what you'll do when we torture you, angel?" the crossroads demon smiled. "Are you going to scream? Are you going to beg for mercy? Are you going to be strong and silent? I <em>really<em> hope you're a screamer- word going around here is that you screamed when Dean pounded into that hot ass of yours."

Castiel glared at her and she smiled, pressing her lips to his. There were catcalls and laughter. Castiel growled and let some of his grace leak out. She pulled back with a shriek, fingers flying to her singed mouth. She backhanded him.

"You're going to regret that," she spat.

* * *

><p>Dean reached for the shotgun in the back of his pants and coughed up blood as he strained himself. He switched off the safety.<p>

"Sam!" Sam looked over his shoulder and rolled over and Dean took the shot. Ruby flew backwards when the rock salt hit her. Sam shoved the knife into Ruby's chest and twisted it, not flinching at Ruby's betrayed expression.

"Rot in hell," Sam growled, pulling the knife out of her body and watching her drop dead. He rushed back to his brother, taking the shotgun away and helping to put pressure on the wound. He looked around for anything he could use and when he saw the things for the ritual Ruby had set up, he kicked them over.

"Come on Dean, just stay with me," Sam said. "Just stay with me."

Castiel felt the demons' hold on him loosen as they shouted out in pain. Steam came from their backs as if they'd been splashed with holy water- because they had. Castiel turned and saw Casey as he turn to knee the demon on his right, throwing him into the crossroads demon and then delivering a back fist to the demon on his left.

"Show your true self! Now!" Casey shouted, grabbing his elbow as they ran.

"But-"

"Just do it!" she insisted. "I got rid of the sigil! Trust me!" Castiel stared at the demon and her eyes only showed determination.

"Shut your eyes," he said. She stepped backwards and covered her eyes as the blue light erupted from Castiel's vessel.

When he opened his eyes again after he reigned his grace in, Casey was still in front of him with no sign of having been exorcised. Every demon except for her had been exorcised back to Hell, all lying on the floor with no demon in them. Castiel doubted if any of the human souls remained in the bodies. But right now, he had more pressing matters.

"How…?" Castiel asked. She rolled down her sleeve to reveal a "Q" burnt into her arm.

"It's a binding link, sort of like a lock," she said. "Come on, we need to find Dean."

"Why did you come back?" Castiel asked. "You could have left. You were free."

"I can't do a little good will every now and then?" Casey asked.

"You're a demon," Castiel said.

"I've said it before- I was willing to follow Sam," Casey said. "And I stand by that. Besides, not all demons are alike. You should have realized that yourself, angel."

* * *

><p>"Dean, Dean, talk to me man!" Sam said. "You can't die, do you understand me? I just got you back!" Dean nodded, gripping onto Sam's leg tightly as Sam worked fast to close the wounds on Dean's stomach with stitches.<p>

"I- I could really use some whiskey right about now," Dean tried to joke but it didn't come out that way. Sam didn't answer him, just kept working fast. The door flew open and Sam looked up, already moving in front of Dean to protect his brother as his other hand reached for the shotgun next to Dean and fired.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks NacaMichio, CoolBeena, Shadow Cat17, kyatariina, Fallen4Cas, firgodes7, SniperKingSogeking0341, supreme dramon, HaventMetMyAngelYet, and LeighAnnWallace for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

I'm really sorry for the long break! I've been very busy with school and had a different chapter in the works but it just didn't want to be written for some reason and then finally, then a different idea sprung to mind, which you can now read about.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright?" Casey demanded. Castiel looked down at the hole in his chest, looking unimpressed and yet somehow amused as he walked into the room like nothing happened.<p>

"Sam Winchester, step away from Dean," Castiel ordered. "He is not himself."

"What? Look at him, he needs help! Who are you anyways?" Sam demanded.

"Sam, you know me. You felt my energy. I pushed the darkness away from you, sent him deeper into the pits of hell for you. Trust me when I say that is not your brother. Trust that your brother is right in trusting me. I won't let Dean die." Sam and Castiel stared at each other and Sam started to rise up slowly but Dean's hand grabbed onto his wrist, effectively stopping him. Sam turned and Dean was looking at him without any hint of pain and a very aware, very not-Dean like look in his eyes.

"I was wondering how long I was going to have to pretend," whatever was in Dean's body sighed. "Sam, why are you looking at me like that? I didn't do anything except possess your brother. Is it because he's bleeding? Does that bother you? Castiel, demon, stay still over there unless you want me to make Dean's wounds deeper." His free hand wavered over the wounds threateningly, threatening to make the wound deeper. Castiel tensed, feeling the angelic presence.

"Who are you?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, you wouldn't know me Castiel. You were so young when I was cast out of Heaven. I'm Lucifer," he smiled, standing up. Sam couldn't stop staring at the blood seeping out of Dean's body. It seemed to almost paralyze him with fear.

"You were the golden light! You were why Dean said something was wrong!" Sam realized.

"Yes, and it's such a shame you didn't have time to listen to him. It seems I ended up in the wrong vessel," Lucifer said, looking down at what he could see of Dean's body.

"How did you get him to say yes?" Castiel asked.

"The wonders of brotherly love," Lucifer smiled. "These two, especially, will do anything for one another."

"What do you want? Let the Winchesters go," Castiel growled.

"Now, Castiel, you know I can't do that. I mean, after all, they've finally been found," Lucifer said in Dean's voice.

"Lucifer, you need to stop this," Castiel said. "What is this going to achieve?"

"Michael is waiting for me," Lucifer smiled. "And I am going to deliver him our vessels on a silver platter."

"You will do no such thing," Castiel snarled. Lucifer regarded him calmly.

"And who are you to stop me?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm the one who pulled him out of Hell!" Castiel growled. "I would rather die than let him fall into your hands! Michael isn't interested in fighting with you anymore, Lucifer! He isn't interested in the prophecy!" Those words stopped Lucifer short and his hold on Sam's wrist tightened so painfully that Sam cried out and his knees buckled.

"What did you say?" Lucifer asked, biting out every syllable.

"Michael isn't interested in the prophecy. Uriel's orders may have been to investigate the fighting ring but mine were not. They were to inform or stop you that Michael had no more interest in taking a vessel to fight you. He has forgiven you," Castiel spoke.

"I don't believe you! You're lying!" Lucifer spat.

"Brother, it's not a lie," Castiel said, taking a step forward. "Our brother, Michael, has forgiven." Lucifer bristled then and his grace leaked out, the sheer force behind it sending Casey flying into a wall. Castiel didn't spare the glance when he heard her groan as she picked herself up. The only reason Sam didn't go flying like Casey was because Lucifer had a strong hold on him.

"Lucifer, you're hurting Sam," Castiel warned. Becoming aware of his vessel, Lucifer's grip loosened so that Sam wasn't in mind numbing pain, prying at his brother's hand to try and make him let go. Lucifer's anger in Dean's eyes didn't look right as Lucifer pinned Castiel with an angry gaze. Lucifer using Dean's body as a vessel wasn't right. _Anyone _using Dean's body as a vessel wasn't right.

"You're lying!" Lucifer shouted. It was irking hearing Lucifer shout in Dean's voice, to say the least. Castiel knew how to deal with an angry Dean but this wasn't an angry Dean. This was an angry Lucifer using Dean's body. They weren't the same thing at all.

"All you have to do is touch my grace to know I'm not, brother," Castiel said.

"_**Let me talk to him," **_

"_Michael-"_

"_**Let me talk to him,"**_

"_Brother, Jimmy Novak isn't your vessel. You'll tear him-"_

"_**I will protect James Novak. Stay in the vessel, Castiel, but let me talk to my brother,"**_

"_But-"_

"_**Castiel, we don't go back on our word. You know what you need to say. Now will you let me talk to my brother?"**_

"_Yes," _Castiel closed his eyes and then opened them. "Sam, Casey, close your eyes!"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

Thanks LeighAnnWallace, firgodes7, rhain572, SniperKingSogeking0341, and Spawn of Hades for reviewing!

* * *

><p>Jimmy, when he had been conscious inside his own body with Castiel residing there, had once described having Castiel using him as a vessel like, "being attached to a comet." Castiel had been confused with his vessel's words and had simply filed them away, forgetting about them until this moment, the moment where Michael wasn't completely using Jimmy as a vessel but was partially in. Castiel could barely maintain the connection between Jimmy and himself, could barely manage to stay in his vessel next to Michael.<p>

The only thing keeping him in was that Jimmy had given him permission to use his body as a vessel.

Being chained to Michael was worse than any comet.

"Brother… are you still angry?" Michael asked in Jimmy's voice. The difference in the tone of voice when switched between Michael and Castiel was obvious. Castiel had a deep, gravelly voice. Michael, as the others in the room discovered, used what they thought was closer to Jimmy's normal voice, more high pitched. He stood tall, like Castiel did, but without the stick up his ass. He was comfortable in the new vessel, very aware of his present company, and very aware of the effect him using Jimmy Novak as a vessel was having on the body.

"Michael… how can I not be angry? I was sentenced to be the king of hell!" Lucifer said. "All for loving our father! I did nothing wrong!" Michael regarded Lucifer calmly- and it seemed so odd to Sam, to see Dean wearing the facial expressions he was wearing. Sam closed his eyes again as Michael and Castiel fought for space in Jimmy's body and the beautiful but blinding light flashed dim and bright.

"You're still saying the same thing… like a child who doesn't understand why sharing is good," Michael sighed sadly. "You still don't understand that what father did was for your own good."

"My own good?" Lucifer snapped. "Nothing father did was for 'my own good'! He favored you! He always liked you best."

"Father loves all his children equally," Sam didn't care that his vision was being hurt as he sneaked a peak at Jimmy Novak's body. He had to see the owner of that voice. The voice was weird, gravelly but not. It was as if Michael and Castiel were speaking together.

"Sam, keep your eyes closed," Lucifer snapped. "I want my vessel to be in good condition, after all."

"He'll never say yes, Lucifer," Michael said. "He's held on for years. He's not going to give in now that he's found his brother."

"I possess his brother- his life is in my hands! I'll kill him if you don't say yes, Sam!" Lucifer threatened. Sam stared up fearfully at Lucifer. "There are no more wards in his head, Michael- I know you were responsible for allowing him to be able to set them up! I'm wearing your sword, Michael. There's no way you can take me back to Hell."

Michael smiled sadly and took four rings out of his pocket. Lucifer backed up, jerking Sam in front of him.

"How did you get those?" Lucifer demanded. "The horsemen-"

"Are nothing compared to an archangel with Death on his side. Even Death doesn't want the devil walking around on Earth," Michael said.

"Even if you send me there, I'll drag Sam down with me," Lucifer threatened. "I'll have both the Winchesters in Hell, and then where would you be? You'd lose father's favor and we all know how much you love being in his favor."

"Brother, you and I both know souls are the things most damaged in Hell… if you don't believe that any more, all you have to do is look into the soul of the man you're wearing," Michael said. Dean's eyes widened in fear- an expression Sam almost never saw on his brother's face.

"Sam, close your eyes. You've already taken some damage to your eyesight. This time, you'll go blind if you look," Michael said. "No matter what you hear, don't open them until there's absolute silence." Sam shut his eyes tightly. The ground shook underneath him. He could hear the shattering of glass, the sounds of fighting, the shouts coming out of his brother's and the angel's mouths.

Then there was nothing.

"You may open your eyes now," Castiel's gravelly voice said. Sam opened his eyes slowly to find his brother standing up, looking rather confused. He looked pretty banged up, no doubt from the fight that Michael and Lucifer had just had.

"Dean? You okay?" Sam asked.

"I feel violated," Dean shuddered and Sam rolled his eyes. "Casey, you okay over there?"

"Peachy," she said. Sam turned to Castiel.

"Thank you, for saving him-us," he said. "Uh…"

"That's Cas," Dean said. "The angel."

"Castiel," he corrected. Sam stared at him with wide eyes.

"I shot an angel?" Sam gulped.

"You were protecting your brother," Castiel said.

"I'm going to Hell…" Sam muttered.

"Don't forget future brother in law," Casey quipped.

"What?" the Winchester brothers said at the same time.

"You shot an angel and your future brother in law," Casey said with a smirk. Castiel tilted his head, seemingly lost on the subject. Dean was avoiding Sam's rather pointed look which demanded an explanation.

"How about we talk about this over dinner?" Dean suggested. "You look skinnier than when you were a teenager- and let me tell you, you were pretty damned skinny-"

"I was growing into my figure!" Sam protested, following Dean out the door.

"What are you going to do now?" Castiel asked Casey, who was still lingering by the door when he took several steps out of the room.

"Cas, Casey, you coming or what?" Dean shouted.

"Guess that answers your question," Casey said, following the brothers.

* * *

><p>Stick around for the epilogue, where better details of Michael and Lucifer's fight will be featured.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

_Thanks _rhain572 and Spawn of Hades for reviewing!

And rhain572, you're right, something was missing so I'm hoping this is it.

Sorry for taking so long to update, I always do this when my stories reach the end. I take forever to write them… Thanks everyone who stuck with this story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

><p><em>"Sam, close your eyes. You've already taken some damage to your eyesight. This time, you'll go blind if you look," Michael said. "No matter what you hear, don't open them until there's absolute silence." <em>

"You damaged my vessel!" Lucifer snarled.

"Is that all he is to you? A vessel? You know it wasn't my fault, Lucifer. He wanted to see what was taking place," Michael shook his head. "_**Grow up**_!" Michael's presence, because he was barely managing to stay in the vessel with Castiel there as well, was already causing the ground to shake. His true voice caused the glass to shatter, the shards coming straight at them. Neither angel bothered to block the onslaught of glass even as it cut their vessels' faces.

Lucifer released Sam and was the first to strike. Michael briefly let his eyes close.

"_Move!" _Castiel urged.

"_Not quite yet," _Michael whispered as Lucifer punched him.

"_Michael!"_

"_Listen to your superiors, Castiel,"_

"_**This is not your body!"**_Castiel shouted.

"_I let him get one punch in, Castiel, he deserved that," _Michael said and then he said out loud. "He's not getting a second free one." Michael grabbed Lucifer's arm, and threw him into the wall. _"You'll have to tell Dean I'm sorry later, Castiel."_ Castiel watched helplessly through Jimmy's eyes as Michael and Lucifer fought.

"_Cas, I did not sign up for this!" _Jimmy shouted from deep within. Castiel was startled- he hadn't heard Jimmy's voice in ages. He had thought him to have accepted his fate, to allow Castiel to call all the shots that he deemed were necessary. He tried telling Jimmy that he could extract Michael from his body, tell him that he didn't have permission to reside in it, but with resound horror, he realized that Michael was silencing him, keeping him from talking to Jimmy.

"_Michael!" Castiel raged. "Stop this! You're not obeying the rules!"_

Michael ignored him, charging forward at Lucifer and punching his stomach. Lucifer retaliated, aiming a right hook towards Michael's face. Castiel could feel the hold Michael had on his grace, essentially suffocating him and keeping him quiet. He couldn't tell Jimmy the way to send Michael back to heaven and he could hear Jimmy's shouting, a rage much louder than it had been than when Castiel had resided in Jimmy's body. Not being able to reach Jimmy with his voice, he began chanting the Latin that would open the gates to Hell with the horsemen's rings.

"_Hey, I did not sign up for this!" Jimmy shouted. "Do you hear me, Michael?"_

"Shut up!" Michael shouted out loud, although Castiel knew Sam and Casey were hearing it as a screeching noise. "No one is going to get in the way of this fight!" Castiel tried to extend his grace to Jimmy, to try and keep him from falling apart under Michael and his combined grace.

"_Stop this! Get out of my body! You're just like Lucifer if you keep this up!"_

"_You don't know what you're talking about!" Michael raged._

"_Lucifer was cast out of heaven to because he refused to respect humans! You're not respecting me and getting _the hell out of my body_!"_ The rings were pulled away from Michael's hand as the gate to Hell opened. Castiel sighed in relief as he felt Michael leave the vessel and saw his grace flying to Dean and Lucifer.

"No!"

He could see Michael and Lucifer's grace wrestling inside of Dean, fighting for control.

"Father never stopped loving you, Lucifer!" Michael snarled. "He was just trying to teach you a lesson but your stubborn ass just won't learn! He could have made you a demon you know! He could have had someone rule over you! But he didn't! He made you the king of Hell! Do you really think if he hated you, he'd have made you the _king_ of Hell?"

"Why don't you spend an eternity there? The center of Hell is frozen for a reason!"

"Then I'll go there with you!" Michael shouted, catching a surprised Lucifer in the best impression of a hug as they could manage in their incorporeal states. "You're going back, but not alone!" Castiel and Jimmy watched as Lucifer was stunned enough to let Michael remove him from Dean's body and into the Hell Gate. He closed his eyes until the gate closed and then released his breath.

"You may open your eyes now," Castiel said.

* * *

><p>Lucifer was the calmest he had ever been in a long time. Michael's grace wrapped around him tightly, seemingly trying to fill in for all the years he missed as a brother.<p>

"You didn't have to beat me up you know,"

"Would you rather be down here for eternity taking shots at each other instead of that few minutes fight?"

"Why are you doing this?" Lucifer asked instead. "You're an archangel- _the_ archangel. Why do you _want_ to live in Hell? Who _wants_ to live in Hell?"

"Stop picking fights with me Lucifer," Michael said. "I'm here now. I'm tired of fighting."

"But why-"

"I'm in Hell for my sins," Michael said. "And I missed my brother." Lucifer was silent for a moment.

"You're still a jerk," Lucifer grumbled.

"Bitch," Michael retorted.

* * *

><p>"I'm not blind, Dean!"<p>

"You might as well be, Sam! You can't just go getting into fights with your eyesight!"

"I can still see just fine!"

"Yeah? How's that 20/20 vision working out for you? Oh, that's right! It's not!"

"He was abusing that puppy-" Sam said.

"Oh no, we are not taking a dog in!" Dean said. "And this isn't about some stray off the street! We're talking about you getting into a fight when you're freaking blind!"

"He only got in three hits and that was because he snuck behind me and attacked like a coward!" Sam snapped. "Come on, Dean! Can't we keep the dog?"

"No," Dean grouched.

"I'll take care of it! You won't have to lift a finger. Come on, look. Cas likes her!" Sam said. Dean glanced and then wished he hadn't because Castiel, the awkward angel he was, was petting the dog hesitantly. His eyes were wide like they always were upon making a new discovery. Dean looked away from it.

"No,"

"Dean!"

"You don't get rewarded for fighting, Sam," Dean said. "That's just how it works."

"No it's not," Castiel frowned, looking at Dean.

"Yes, Cas, it is," Dean insisted.

"I entered the fighting ring for you and I got rewarded," Castiel said.

"Shut up. That wasn't different. Doesn't count," Dean said.

"Yes it does. We're keeping the mutt," Casey decided, sauntering past them. "Get over it, Dean. They've won this one and you know it."

"Thanks a lot for the help, bitch!" Dean shouted as she slid a beer over to him.

"My shift's over, bartender. See you at home," Casey announced. Dean huffed and glared at Castiel who had the puppy in his arms.

"Would you like to be the tie breaker for the name? Sam wants to name her Candy. I would like to name her Annael," Castiel said with a straight face. Dean rolled his eyes and looked at the blonde puppy.

"Jess," he said gruffly. "Now put the dog in the back or something so we don't get complaints about the cleanliness or something. Sam whooped in delight and took the puppy from Castiel who was smiling at Dean softly. "What?"

"Thank you," he said, pressing a kiss to Dean's lips.

"Yeah, well… whatever," Dean said, kissing Castiel again.


End file.
